Picture Perfect Memories
by Apollothesungod
Summary: Ash is back in Pallet after winning every single possible badge. Old friends are reunited, along with old enemies. Will a certain love interst threaten to tear the friendships apart. Will the interst threaten to hurt people. Read and find out. Review


PLEASE REVIEW. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING Pokémon BUT THE STORY IS MINE. PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 1

The sun was burning through the back of Ash's hat but he didn't mind. He had made it across the world and defeated every single gym and elite group there was. On his way, him and his partner Pikachu had gathered many friends.

Thinking about that made him mad. In light of his victory he had called all of his friends to tell them that there was a party at his house in celebration of his victories. Quicker than the calls were made, they were rejected. No one was going to be at his party except for his mom and Professor Oak.

As if his partner could understand him, the small Pikachu nudged the back of his leg. Ash smiled at his long time friend. "And my friend, Pikachu."

The Pokémon got a smile on its face. "Hey Pikachu, do you remember this place here."

Pikachu looked around at his surrounding and saw a bird flying in the sky. His face got a weird look, signaling that he remembered it. "Yep," Ash said. "It was right here that you incinerated Misty's bike and attacked all those Spearow." He said, indicating to a burned spot in the grass that had been there since it had happened.

The flashback of the memory hit both of them hard. The rain was falling hard from the sky and lightning was flashing all around them. Pikachu was lying in the basket of a bike that he had stolen from some girl fishing.

He glanced behind him and a Fearow followed by more Spearow than he could ever hope to count. The Pikachu was worn out and he had to get him to a Pokémon Center and heal him. His head flew forward as one of the Spearow' hit him in the head.

He no sooner raised his head than another one hit him again. They were raging a war against him. The birds forced him off of a hill that he didn't see. The bike landed hard and flipped him and his Pokémon out.

"Pikachu." He yelled at that small, yellow Pokémon. He crawled over to it. "Chu," it said quietly.

"Pikachu, this cant' happen." He said with the rain mixing with his tears. Lightning flashed furiously overhead. He removed something from his belt: a Pokeball. "Pikachu, get inside." He expanded the red and white ball.

"I know you're afraid of going in there, but if you go inside, I might have a chance of saving you. Please Pikachu, listen to me and go inside. After that then… After that, just trust me."

"Pika."

Ash turned around to face the cloud of Spearow's, fast approaching. "Spearow's, do you know who I am. I'm Ash, from the town of Pallet. I'm destined to be the world's number one Pokémon master. I can't be defeated by the like of you. I'm going to capture and defeat you all. You hear me."

He turned to face Pikachu. "Pikachu, go inside the Pokeball, it's the only way." He turned back to the mob of birds. "Come and get me." He yelled at the top of his voice.

He braced himself for the impact of the hundreds of birds hitting him. They flew at his fast. Lightning cracked the sky and the world seemed to stand still. He felt something run up the back of his body. He looked to the side and saw the small body of his Pikachu flying off of his shoulders.

Ash yelled and without warning, lightning cracked down and hit the electrical Pokémon. Seconds after a flash of yellow lightning cracked across the space. Everything flew backwards, away from the high voltage.

Almost instantly the storm cleared away. Ash awoke next to the Pokémon and looked over at the blacked bike.

The present Ash smiled when he remembered Misty's face when she saw her bike.

He walked over the hill and downward was his mother's house. Standing outside, on the porch was her Pokémon Mr. Mime. It looked up and when it saw Ash approaching it ran into the house. Seeing the house gave him renewed energy and he started running full speed his red jacket flapping in the wind.

He reached the door and threw it open. Expecting to see his mother's face.

"Surprise," a room full of people yelled. Ash felt his mouth drop as he looked around at the faces of the people there. Everyone that he had called and said that they couldn't come was standing in the small room.

"Brock." He said to the person that had walked up to him. "What are you doing here? I called you and you said that you couldn't come."

"The second you won and became famous, your mom called all of us to invite us to a party celebrating you. She also told us that if you called we were to reject you so that you be more surprised when you actually saw us all here together."

Ash gave his mom a hug and proceeded down the line, greeting all of his friends. After Brock, was his friend Ritchie and Pikachu's friend Sparky.

Next to them was May and Max. Every friend that he'd ever made, including Professor Ivy, was there.

He made it through the people and to the end of his line where his mom was missing. "Someone's missing." He said to her.

There was a loud knock on the door.

"Why don't you get that, Ash."

He nodded to her and went over to the door. Mr. Mime stepped out of the way and let him open the door.

He opened the door and his mouth fell open.

"Misty."


End file.
